


Home in a Modern World

by julesfantoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuties, They're All Gay, all of them - Freeform, in each other, in julie, makes my heart flutter, pure gayness, they found home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesfantoms/pseuds/julesfantoms
Summary: The boys aren't used to being able to be so open about themselves, the 90s were welcoming, but not as welcoming as Julie's love.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Home in a Modern World

**Author's Note:**

> For JATP week, day 5: write a fic of finding friends/family (and themselves!)
> 
> I thought it would be nice for them all to have their own moments connecting with Julie, supporting each other. So here it is.

Alex, of course, was the first to come out to Julie. He had come to terms with his sexuality years ago, and it felt unnatural for Julie to NOT know.

Julie had come home from school to just see Alex in the studio, lying face first on the couch. She put her bag down near the door and threw out “Where is everyone?” and he simply responded, “Not here”, as if that was any help to her.

She sat down next to his feet, while he stayed still, his high top converse hanging in the air as his knees could barely fit on the sofa, he was so tall. “Guy troubles?”, she joked, not expecting the response she would get back.

“Yeah...”

He didn’t expect her to not bat an eye, and he definitely didn’t expect her to ask, “Wanna talk about it?”

It was a comfortable, long conversation. Starting with just talking about Alex missing Willie, it turned into him telling stories of when he was a kid and his parents were so scared of the ‘homosexuals’, and Julie explaining how Rose and Ray used to take Carlos and her to West Hollywood every June to see all the pretty colors, show them that you can be who and with anyone you want.

Reggie and Luke eventually showed up, one by one, from god knows where, and just sat in to listen to the stories. 

They felt home.

\--

Luke came out to Julie a few nights later in the living room. 

They had all decided to catch up on Star Wars movies, the boys watching the first 3 (4, 5, and 6) with Julie before continuing onto the new ones. If she was going to teach them the ways of ‘new life’, they were going to teach her the ways of ‘old life’ first.

Reggie and Alex had managed to fall asleep on the two chairs facing the tv, Julie making a mental note of *Oh, didn’t know they could do that*, with Luke still awake next to her on the couch. Julie was kinda snuggled into his side, his hand in her hair.

As the credits rolled, Luke just piped out a simple “Julie?”

“Yes, Luke?”

“I’m confused about something”

“What is it, Luke?”

“Well, you know, I like you”

“I would expect you to, if we’re cuddling on the couch like this” she gave out a slight chuckle.

“But you’re a girl. And I like guys, too” He rushed out the last part of his sentence.

“You and me both, Luke” she replied, simply. His tense shoulder loosened up underneath her as he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in.

They would talk about it more eventually, but for now they were both half asleep, breathing in each other’s scents.

They felt home.

\--

Reggie didn’t really come out, per se. He didn’t even know what was going on inside his mind. But when he was listening to Julie and Luke and Alex talk about going to Pride this coming year, he wondered why he felt such a pull to it.

He’d never considered himself anything, really, except Reggie.

And on the morning of the parade, he went exactly as that, himself. Red and Black stripes on his cheeks, matching his leather jacket and flannel wrapped around his waist.

And Julie’s gaydar definitely went off when near the ghost, but that was a discovery he would make in his own time.

But for now,

He felt home.


End file.
